Kaschmir Teil 1: Jack Allein Zuhaus
by Aello
Summary: Während Daniel auf einem fremden Planeten eine Ausgrabung überwacht, bekommt Jack auf der Erde das Thema Kaschmir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf...


Titel: Kaschmir Teil 1 - Jack allein zuhaus

Autor: Aello

Rating: MA

Pairing: Jack/Daniel

Spoiler: Nope. (-;

Staffel: 7

Type: Slash, ER, Humor

Anmerkung: Der Titel sagt alles. Ehrlich. (-; Und wenn jemand nach der Lektüre der Geschichte einen Aspekt findet, den ich vergessen haben sollte... Mail an mich und ich schreibe den fehlenden Tag... (-;

Soundtrack: Led Zeppelin: "All my love" und "Kashmir"

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

_Ich bin ein Reisender in beidem, Zeit und Raum,_

_Um dahin zu gelangen, wo ich war_

_Saß bei den Altvordern der sanften Rasse,_

_Die diese Welt selten gesehen hat_

Led Zeppelin,

_Kashmir_

**Prolog**

"Es sind doch ein paar Tage, die ich weg bin," meinte Daniel, der nackt auf dem Bett neben Jack lag, und strich mit der Hand über Jacks ebenso nackte Flanke.

Jack runzelte die Stirn und machte einen Schmollmund. "Ich werd' dich trotzdem vermissen."

Daniel lachte und küßte Jacks Hüfte. "Vierzehn Tage, Jack."

"Vierzehn Nächte ohne dich."

Daniel küßte langsam eine Spur von Jacks Hüfte zu seiner Brust, schob dabei die Hundemarke zur Seite und schlang dann seine Arme um seinen Liebhaber, Freund und kommandierenden Offizier. "Du bist süß."

Jack rollte mit den Augen, kommentierte Daniels Aussage aber nicht weiter. Es schien was Wahres dran zu sein, Sex machte ihn irgendwie gelassener und... sanfter. Auf Missionen oder in der Basis machten ihn Daniels Kommentare manchmal fast wahnsinnig, aber wenn sie sich geliebt hatten, ließ er Daniel fast alles durchgehen. Und Daniel hatte fast immer das Bedürfnis, ihm irgend etwas mitzuteilen, während er selbst meistens zufrieden damit war, Daniel einfach nur zu halten und seine Nähe zu genießen.

Doch nun hatte sich Daniel auf seinen Ellbogen gestützt und sah ihn schon wieder mit diesem Blick an, der nichts Gutes verhieß.

"Laß uns noch ein wenig hier liegen und kuscheln, Daniel. Wir müssen sowieso bald los."

Daniel lachte. "Ich wußte gar nicht, daß du so ein kuscheliger Typ bist."

"Nein?" Jack dachte an die zahllosen Male in den frühen Jahren ihrer Freundschaft, als er jede Gelegenheit genutzt hatte, um Daniel in den Arm zu nehmen, ihm die Haare zu zerzausen, ihm ganz einfach körperlich nahe zu kommen. "Dann muß ich's dir eben noch mal zeigen."

Er zog Daniel an sich und küßte ihn sanft. "Bevor ich wieder mal vierzehn Nächte allein bin und du im Dreck nach irgendwelchen Steinen gräbst..." Er zwinkerte Daniel zu, der sein Zwinkern erwiderte.

**Mittwoch, der dritte Tag Daniels Abwesenheit**

Gelangweilt saß Jack am Computer, seine Hände ruhten auf der Tastatur und er starrte auf den Monitor. Eigentlich sollte er die Zeit von Daniels Abwesenheit nutzen, und noch die beiden Berichte schreiben, die er diese Woche noch abgeben sollte. Es war ja eigentlich auch kein Hexenwerk. Eine einfache Mission wie aus dem Lehrbuch, die sie vor zwei Tagen wie nebenbei erledigt hatten. Es würde auch ein einfacher Bericht werden. Ein kleiner Schritt durchs Sternentor, Wiesen und Wald und keine Spur von den Goa'uld auf der anderen Seite oder irgendeiner anderen höherentwickelten Spezies, die das Bedürfnis hatte, den Menschen den Garaus zu machen. Ein kurzer Marsch von einer Stunde, ein paar Proben von Gestein und der Büsche, Bäume und Kräuter, und nach vier Stunden waren sie aus der sonnendurchfluteten, nach Kräutern und Blumen duftenden Welt wieder zurück im stickigen Bunker des Cheyenne Mountain.

Jack seufzte und dachte an Daniel, der auf irgendeinem Planeten mit seltsamem Kürzel im heißen Wüstensand nach irgendwelchen Steinen grub. Er lächelte beim Gedanken daran, daß ihn Daniel das letzte Mal, als er Artefakte einfach Steine genannt hatte, gar nicht verbessert hatte. Vermutlich machte auch ihn der Sex nachgiebiger. Denn üblicherweise verstand Daniel keinen Spaß, wenn es um Archäologie ging. Sein ganzes Wesen veränderte sich. Er konnte richtig lebhaft werden, wenn er von längst ausgestorbenen Kulturen berichtete, an die sich nur noch eine handvoll Wissenschaftler erinnerten. Und seine Augen schienen noch blauer, noch strahlender zu werden, wenn er in Fahrt kam.

Zwecklos, dachte Jack, und beschloß, ein wenig früher Mittag zu machen und in die Kantine zu gehen.

Als er sich Carters Büro näherte, hörte er sie schon von weitem mit Fraser reden.

"Ich konnte mich einfach nicht entscheiden," hörte er Fraser sagen. "Der eine schien viel größer als der andere. Obwohl sie angeblich beide gleich groß waren."

Jack schob die Hände in die Taschen, runzelte die Stirn und verlangsamte seine Schritte. Wovon redeten die beiden wohl?

"Das ist ärgerlich," pflichtete Carter der anderen Frau bei. "Ist er zu klein, sieht es nicht besonders gut aus, und wenn er zu groß ist, ist der Effekt weg."

Jack zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Seine Neugierde war geweckt. Meistens redeten die beiden über irgendwelches männliche Personal der Basis, und er überlegte, ob das nun auch der Fall war. Bei Carter bezweifelte er das, bei Fraser war er sich nicht sicher. Die Frau war Ärztin, und konnte sehr direkt sein. Und wenn jemand schon den Spitznamen Napoleon hatte, mußte man bei dieser Person mit allem rechnen...

"Welche Farbe?" wollte Carter wissen und im Hintergrund klapperte etwas. Sie schraubte wohl wieder an irgend etwas herum.

Jack verzog unwillkürlich das Gesicht und beschloß, daß er gar nicht wissen wollte, wovon die beiden redeten.

"Blau," meinte Fraser und Jack schluckte. Entweder war Fraser noch viel abgebrühter, als er angenommen hatte, oder er verstand etwas völlig falsch. Einen Moment später wußte er, daß er falsch lag, als Fraser fortfuhr.

"Obwohl ich denke, daß ein Kaschmirpullover doch eine Erdfarbe haben sollte."

Erleichtert atmete Jack aus und ging weiter zu Carters Bürotür. "Hallo, die Damen," grüßte er mit einem Klopfen an den Türpfosten. "Carter." Er nickte ihr zu, und sie grüßte ihn mit einem "Sir" zurück.

"Na, nichts los auf der Krankenstation, Doc?"

Fraser lächelte ihn an. "Nein, nein, ich hab sie alle mit Valium ruhig gestellt, damit ich mal wieder ein bißchen mit Sam plaudern kann." In ihren Augen blitzte es gefährlich, so daß Jack einen Moment lang fast glaubte, sie meinte es ernst.

Er zeigte ein wenig gequält wirkendes Lächeln. "Bei allen anderen würde ich das für einen Scherz halten, Doc, aber bei ihnen halte ich das für durchaus möglich."

Sie lächelte ihn süß an. "Warten sie nur ab, bis sie zur nächsten vierteljährlichen Volluntersuchung müssen. Dann werden sie schon sehen, was ich möglich machen kann." Fraser wußte ganz genau, wie sie ihn einschüchtern konnte. Obwohl sie General Hammond und ihm kaum bis zur Schulter ging, hatten beide enormen Respekt vor der Frau; als Leiterin der medizinischen Abteilung hatte sie das Recht, jeden ihrer Befehle außer Kraft zu setzen, sollte sie auch nur den geringsten Zweifel an der psychischen und physischen Gesundheit der Militärs haben. Sie hatte selten von diesem Recht Gebrauch gemacht, aber sie war auch sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen und war noch schlagfertiger und zynischer als Daniel. Und Jack zweifelte keinen Moment daran, daß sie ihre Drohung wahr machen würde. Sie war die Königin der Nadeln und Kanülen, und wer konnte schon ahnen, was ihr Übles einfiel, wenn sie sich ernsthaft provoziert fühlte?

Jack sah hilfesuchend zu Carter, die ihn nur schadenfroh angrinste. "Ich halte mich da raus," meinte sie und hob die Hände.

"Ja, ja," murmelte Jack und bewunderte insgeheim Carters Fähigkeit, sich aus allem raushalten zu können, wenn es darauf ankam. "Immer auf den armen Colonel. Und das, wo Daniel weit weg ist, und mir nicht helfen kann."

"Warum sollte ihnen Daniel helfen?" Wollte die Ärztin wissen und sah ihn einen Moment direkt an.

Jack hielt ihren Blick und fragte sich, ob sie etwas ahnte. Dann schob er den Gedanken beiseite. Daniel und er waren vorsichtig. Doch selbst wenn sie etwas ahnen sollte, Fraser schien eine Frau zu sein, die mehr Wert auf den hypokratischen Eid als auf alles andere zu legen schien.

"Männliche Solidarität," antwortete er mit einem trotzigen Unterton.

Fraser lachte lauthals und auch Carter lächelte. Für einen Moment erinnerte sie Jack an Sara. Die Haarfarbe, das Funkeln in den Augenwinkeln, und das verschmitzte Lächeln. Vielleicht hatte er sie deswegen anziehend gefunden? Weil sie ihn an seine Ex-Frau erinnerte? Zugleich war es aber auch der Grund gewesen, warum er schnell gemerkt hatte, daß sie niemals zusammenpassen würden. Er hätte immer das Gefühl, wieder mit Sara zusammenzusein. Es hätte etwas Vetrautes, was nichts Schlechtes wäre. Aber zum einen verdiente Carter mehr als einen Mann, der in ihr nur den Ersatz für eine andere Frau sah. Und zum anderen hatte auch er sich weiterentwickelt. Irgendwie.

"Naja, ich sehe schon, gegen die geballte weibliche Übermacht komme ich alleine nicht an... Dann mache ich mich mal wieder auf den Weg und stärke mich erst mal," erklärte er mit gespielt verletztem Stolz und hob die Hand zum Gruß.

"Blauer Kaschmir," murmelte er, als er Carters Büro verlassen hatte. Auf dem Weg zur Kantine mußte er an Daniels blaue Augen denken und er fragte sich, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn er einen Daniel in den Arm nähme, der einen Kaschmirpullover trüge.

**Freitag, der fünfte Tag Daniels Abwesenheit**

Gähnend saß Jack vor dem Fernseher. Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, und er war müde. Aber irgendwie konnte er sich nicht aufraffen, den Fernseher auszuschalten, um ins Bett zu gehen. Ohne Daniel war es irgendwie nicht das selbe. Er griff nach der Fernbedienung, die vor ihm auf dem Couchtisch lag, und beschloß, noch die Spätnachrichten anzusehen, und dann doch zu Bett zu gehen.

Weil er sich nicht sicher war, auf welchem Sender die nächsten Nachrichten kamen, schaltete er einfach immer einen Kanal weiter, um im Videotext nachzusehen. Während er auf den hellen Text vor dem geschwärzten Hintergrund achtete, bekam er vom Programm selbst nicht viel mit.

"Ich habe dich nicht betrogen, Claudia, das mußt du mir einfach glauben!" Sagte eine Männerstimme wenig überzeugend. "Du bist die einzige Frau, die ich je geliebt habe."

Jack schüttelte den Kopf und schaltete weiter.

Eine Katze miaute kläglich. "...hatten Katzen schon bei den Ägyptern Kultstatus. Die felinen Wesen, die auf zahlreichen Abbildungen und in Plastiken erhalten sind, galten als göttliche Wesen..."

"Kommandant, die Aliens greifen uns an." Ein Schuß aus einem Lasergewehr. "Aber ihre Waffen sind den unseren weit unterlegen, wir werden sie vernichten..."

"Klar," murmelte Jack und schüttelte den Kopf, und schaltete weiter. "Wenn uns mal solche Aliens begegnen würden. Aber wir haben nicht das Glück..."

"Der Konflikt um die Region Kaschmir, der seit Jahren zwischen Indien und Pakistan schwelt, erreichte seinen Höhepunkt..."

Jack runzelte die Stirn. Kaschmir. "An was erinnert mich das?" Fragte er sich. Doch er kam nicht darauf. Gähnend schaltete er den Fernseher aus, löschte das Licht und ging ins Bad, um sich die Zähne zu putzen.

Müde trottete er ins Schlafzimmer. Als er sich ausgezogen und ins Bett gelegt hatte, stellte er fest, daß die Kissen und die Betdecke immer noch ganz leicht nach Daniels Aftershave rochen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er ein.

**Dienstag, der neunte Tag Daniels Abwesenheit**

Jack spielte mit seinem Kugelschreiber und starrte vor sich hin. Daniel war nun schon neun Tage weg und er vermißte ihn jeden Tag mehr. Es war nicht nur der Sex; hätte ihm jemand zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft erzählt, daß er irgendwann einmal ganz einfach Daniels Nähe vermissen würde, hätte er denjenigen für verrückt erklärt.

"Colonel?" General Hammonds Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken.

"General?" Erwiderte Jack prompt, und hoffte, daß er nicht allzuviel verpaßt hatte. Hilfesuchend wandte er den Kopf zu Carter, die neben ihm saß. Sie sah ihn fragend an.

"Wollen sie mit der Mission warten bis Dr. Jackson wieder von PX-42442 zurück ist oder soll ich SG-1 einen anderen Archäologen zuteilen?"

Jack sah von Hammond zu Carter und dann zu Teal'c. Beide schüttelten andeutungsweise den Kopf.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein, Sir. Carter meinte, man hätte auf den Übertragungen des UAV zwar so etwas wie einen Tempel erkennen können, aber ich denke, wir können auch ohne Daniel eine Videokamera bedienen."

"Und falls Daniel etwas Außergewöhnliches entdecken sollte, können wir immer noch ein Spezialteam nach PX-14005 schicken," ergänzte Carter.

"Dann starten sie morgen um 0800," ordnete Hammond an und rückte den schmalen Papierhefter, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, zurecht. "Ich möchte sie noch davon in Kenntnis setzen, daß Premier Kasimir vom Planeten Imara eine Einladung an SG-1 zur Vermählung des Prinzenpaares übermittelt hat."

Jack sah mit erhobenen Augenbrauen auf: "Kaschmir?"

Hammond runzelte die Stirn. "Kasimir."

"Natürlich," murmelte Jack und grübelte, woran ihn das erinnerte. Doch bevor er darauf kommen konnte, fuhr Hammond fort.

"Premier Kasimir hat ausdrücklich betont, daß ohne das beherzte und umsichtige Eingreifen von SG-1 diese Hochzeit nicht stattfinden würde, und darum gebeten, mit ihrer Anwesenheit die etwa eine Woche andauernden Feierlichkeiten zu bereichern."

Jack sah zu Teal'c, der seine Augenbraue hob, und zu Carter, die angesichts des Lobes sichtlich erfreut war und lächelte. Er seufzte innerlich: eine Woche auf dem Präsentierteller, bei einer königliche Hochzeit. Eine Woche in Uniform, höflich Konversation machen und möglichst keinen diplomatischen Zwischenfall provozieren... Das war eigentlich nicht die Art von Herausforderung, die er bei der Armee gesucht hatte.

"Wann wird die königliche Hochzeit stattfinden?"

"Erst in knapp drei Monaten, Colonel."

Prima, dachte Jack, dann wird wenigstens auch Daniel dabei sein. Er grinste bei dem Gedanken daran, wie er Daniel nach seiner Ankunft brühwarm davon erzählen würde.

"Möchten sie noch etwas sagen, Colonel?" Wollte Hammond wissen, der sein Grinsen gesehen hatte.

"Nein, Sir," erwiderte Jack.

"Gut, dann ist die Missionsbesprechung beendet."

**Donnerstag, der elfte Tag Daniels Abwesenheit**

Gut gelaunt saß Jack im Auto und summte vor sich hin. In drei Tagen würde Daniel endlich zurückkommen. So langsam vermißte er nicht nur Daniels bloße Anwesenheit.

Kissen und Bettdecke rochen auch nicht mehr nach Daniels Aftershave; er hatte sie am Morgen frisch bezogen. Nachdem er das dritte Mal hintereinander mit einer Morgeerrektion aufgewacht war, und beschlossen hatte, daß zu viele kalte Duschen nicht gesund sein konnten, hatten sie sich nicht nur mit seinem Schweiß vollgesogen. Es war nicht das Gleiche wie mit Daniel gewesen; doch er hatte an Daniel gedacht, an seine Hände, und es war genug gewesen.

Nun war er nach einem ereignislosen Tag in der Basis auf dem Weg zu Daniels Apartment, um dessen Topfpflanzen zu gießen. An einer Ampel trommelte er mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad und schaltete das Radio an. Sein Lieblingssender spielte rund um die Uhr Rock und Glamrock aus den 70-ern und 80-ern. Ehrliche Musik mit Gitarren und echten Schlagzeugen.

"Dein ist der Stoff, mein ist die Hand, die die Zeit vernäht,

Sein ist die Kraft, die allem inneliegt,

Unser ist das Feuer, all die Wärme, die wir finden können,

Er ist eine Feder im Wind

Oh, all meine Liebe, all meine Liebe, oh all meine Liebe für dich," stöhnte Robert Plant mehr als er sang und Jack summte leise mit.

Er mochte diesen Song. In diesem Moment erinnerte ihn der Song an Daniel. Er dachte daran, was sie tun würden, sobald sie nach Daniels Rückkehr in dessen Apartment oder in seiner Wohnung wären.

Endlich näherte er sich dem Apartmenthaus, in dem Daniel wohnte. Er parkte den Wagen in der Tiefgarage und fuhr mit dem Aufzug in den fünften Stock.

Die ganze Wohnung roch nach Daniel. Oder umgekehrt. Jack schloß die Augen und sog die Luft durch die Nase ein. Wenn er die Augen aufmachte, würde Daniel aus dem Wohnzimmer kommen und ihn anlachen und fragen, warum er denn jetzt erst käme. Doch als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war die Wohnung immer noch leer, und kein Daniel kam auf ihn zu. Leise Led Zeppelins "All my love" summend ging er in Daniels Wohnzimmer, holte die kleine, metallene Gießkanne, und machte sich daran, Daniels Topfpflanzen zu wässern.

Während er die Erde in einen großen Topf, in den ein großes Irgendetwas gepflanzt war - Daniel hatte ihm zwar den englischen und lateinischen Namen genannt, aber beides hatte er sich nicht merken können - darauf befühlte, ob sie noch feucht genug war, fragte er sich, ob Daniel wohl mit seinen Pflanzen redete, wie das Sara auch getan hatte. Er hatte immer gelächelt, wenn sie völlig selbstverloren im Garten zwischen Töpfen, Säcken mit Erde und allerlei Pflanzutensilen gesessen hatte oder bei ihrem Gießrundgang und mit den Pflanzen wie mit Familienmitgliedern gesprochen hatte.

Er hatte Daniel nie danach gefragt, denn dann hätte er Daniel sicher auch erzählt, daß Sara das getan hatte, und er hätte sich unwohl gefühlt, wenn er in Daniels Gegenwart von seiner Ex-Frau geredet hätte. Als er nun jedoch vor der hohen Pflanze mit den glatten Blättern stand, und sie nachdenklich betrachtete, war er sich fast sicher, daß Daniel mit seinen Pflanzen redete, wie er mit fast jedem redete, bei dem er glaubte, Gehör zu finden.

Stirnrunzelnd stand er vor der Topfpflanze. "Hi," meinte er schließlich. "Daniel hat mich gebeten, dich zu gießen." Er kam sich ein bißchen blöd vor und war sich sicher, daß, wenn dies ans Licht der Öffentlichkeit käme, er das Gespött der ganzen Basis wäre. Er galt als Hardliner, der lediglich bei kleinen Kindern und Hunden weich wurde. Mit Daniels Blumen zu sprechen wäre eine Schwäche, die er nicht erklären würde können. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte.

Schließlich stellte Jack die Gießkanne zurück und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Er lehnte sich zurück und sah sich im Wohnzimmer um. Seine Hände glitten über den Stoff der gepolsterten Sitzfläche und er wünschte, es wäre Daniels warme, weiche Haut.

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, stand er auf und ging hinüber zu Daniels Schlafzimmer. Mit der Schulter an den Türrahmen gelehnt und die Hände in den Taschen vergraben, betrachtete er das Bett. Die Bettdecke lag ordentlich zusammengefaltet auf der Matratze und die Kissen waren aufgeschüttelt. Jack dachte an die vergangenen Monate, die gemeinsamen Nächte, die sie in diesem Bett verbracht hatten, seit er und Daniel sich das erste Mal darauf geliebt hatten.

Manchmal hatte er Daniel aufgezogen, indem er behauptete, Daniel habe ihn verführt. Meistens hatte ihn Daniel nur angesehen und gemeint, daß dazu schließlich immer zwei gehören würden, einer der verführte, und der andere, der sich verführen ließ. Und natürlich hatte Daniel Recht; doch bis zu dem Moment, als Daniel ihn geküßt hatte, hätte er nicht einmal sich selbst eingestanden, daß er Gefühle für Daniel hatte, die über das Freundschaftliche hinausgingen. Plötzlich hatte alles Sinn gemacht, als er Daniels Kuß erwidert hatte, als wäre es das Einfachste und Natürlichste der Welt. Und er hatte verstanden, warum er immer so besorgt um Daniel gewesen war; es hatte nicht an Daniels anfängliche und offensichtliche Schwäche - oder das, was er dafür gehalten hatte - und seiner Unkenntnis im Umgang mit Waffen gelegen. Es war seine eigene Schwäche gewesen und sein eigenes Unvermögen, die ihm Angst gemacht hatten. Seine gesamte Ausbildung, seine Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten, sowohl körperlich und militärisch, waren mehr als nur einmal ungenügend gewesen, um Daniel zu beschützen.

Er hatte auch begriffen, daß Daniel viel stärker und mutiger war, als er gedacht hatte. Sie waren auf dem Bett gelegen und Daniel hatte ihn zwischen seine gespreizten Beine gezogen. Daniel hatte genau gewußt, was er tat, hatte Jack festgestellt und einen Moment lang völlig irrational Eifersucht gespürt. Einen Moment später jedoch war ihm klar geworden, daß er dazu kein Recht hatte und daß es vielleicht besser war, wenn wenigstens einer wußte, was sie taten.

"Woher wußtest du, daß ich deinen Kuß erwidern werde und dich nicht einfach stehen lasse," hatte er später von Daniel wissen wollen. Daniel hatte gelächelt, die Augenbraue nach oben gezogen und ihn einfach geküßt. Noch später hatte er Jack schließlich erklärt: "Du kannst vielleicht dir selbst etwas vormachen, aber nicht mir."

Jack verlagerte das Gewicht auf den anderen Fuß und stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab. Das Schlafzimmer roch noch intensiver nach Daniel als der Rest der Wohnung, stellte er fest. Die Hände immer noch in den Taschen, trat er langsam näher an das Bett heran. Er stieß mit dem Fuß gegen den hölzernen Bettpfosten, und sagte sich, daß Daniel ja schon in drei Tagen wieder käme. Er lächelte, als er bemerkte, daß seine Feststellung ein Wortspiel war. "Und dafür werde ich selbst sorgen," murmelte Jack leise. Wie eine warme Welle durchlief das Verlangen nach Daniel seinem Körper. Er spürte ein Ziehen in seinem Bauch, und wie das Blut in seine Leisten floß. Solange er nur an Daniel gedacht, seine Berührungen und Liebkosungen vermißt hatte, war sein Verlangen ein wohlig warmes Gefühl in der Magengegend gewesen. Doch nun Daniels Bett zu sehen, seinen Geruch einzuatmen, machte ihm schmerzlich bewußt, wie sehr er Daniel körperlich vermißte und begehrte.

Nervös wippte Jack mit den Knien und betrachtete stirnrunzelnd das Bett. Es konnte doch wohl nicht sein, daß ihn lediglich der Anblick und der Geruch von Daniels Bett dermaßen körperlich erregte, fragte er sich. Er senkte den Kopf und betrachtete den Schritt seiner Chinos. Der helle Stoff war zwischen den von seinen Händen ausgestellten Taschen gespannt, doch war auch seine beginnende Erregung als kleine Beule deutlich sichtbar.

"Verdammt," murmelte Jack. Er hob den Kopf und betrachtete nachdenklich den Saum des Bettbezuges. Dabei schob er die rechte Hand tiefer in die Tasche seiner Hose und strich mit den Fingerspitzen leicht über seine halbsteife Errektion. Als er jedoch daran dachte, wie Daniel darauf reagierte, wenn er ihm davon erzählen würde, mußte er unwillkürlich lächeln.

Ihn würde es höchstwahrscheinlich amüsieren, wie Jack unschlüssig vor seinem Bett stand, hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Versuch, seine Errektion wegzuwünschen und dem Verlangen, sie nicht nur zaghaft mit den Händen in den Taschen zu berühren. Daniel kannte keine Scham, wenn sie über das Thema Selbstbefriedigung oder irgendein anderes Thema redeten, das auch nur annäherungsweise mit Sex zu tun hatte. Jack war es weitaus weniger peinlich, sich ab und zu mit der Hand Entspannung zu verschaffen, als mit Daniel darüber zu reden. Doch er hatte bald begriffen, daß es bei Daniel mehr als nur bloßes wissenschaftliches Interesse war, mit Jack die gemeinsamen Vorlieben oder Bedürfnisse zu diskutieren. Das war nur ein Teil des Ganzen. Daniel war durch und durch wißbegierig und eine Entdeckernatur. Er hätte es ahnen können, dachte Jack, die Art und Weise, wie Daniel offen auf die menschlichen und nichtmenschlichen Wesen auf all den Planeten zugegangen war, und sie über ihre Sitten und Gebräuche befragt hatte, hätte ihm einen Anhaltspunkt geben können. Für Daniel war sein Job im Stargate-Center nicht nur Beruf, sondern Berufung.

Er stellte sich vor, wie er Daniel davon erzählen würde. Wie sich Daniels Pupillen erweiterten und sich sein Atem beschleunigte. Es würde ihn sehr wahrscheinlich erregen. Nun, dachte Jack, wenn Daniel Spaß daran hatte, auf einem Wüstenplaneten im Sand zu graben, würde er auch ein wenig Spaß haben. Auf seine Art. Mit einem Lächeln zog er die Hand aus Tasche, öffnete den Knopf seiner Chinos und schob langsam den Reißverschluß nach unten.

**Freitag, der zwölfte Tag Daniels Abwesenheit**

"O'Neill," tönte Teal'cs sonore Stimme durch den Korridor, und Jack verzog das Gesicht, als er vergeblich versuchte, sich in einen Lagerraum zu verdrücken. "Gut, daß ich dich finde."

"Oh, hi Teal'c," erwiderte Jack lahm. Fast hatte er es geschafft und wäre Teal'c entwischt... Schon die ganze Woche versuchte Teal'c, ihn dazu zu überreden, mit ihm ins Kino zu gehen. Anscheinend hatte er Daniel versprechen müssen, sich um Jack zu kümmern, und betrachtete es nun als seine heilige Pflicht, für Jacks Unterhaltung zu sorgen. "Hab dich gar nicht gesehen."

Teal'c zog vielsagend die Augenbraue nach oben und legte die Hände auf den Rücken.

"Äh, ich wollte mich gerade umziehen, und dann heimfahren," erklärte Jack und hoffte, daß er subtil genug war.

"Das trifft sich ausgezeichnet, O'Neill," meinte Teal'c. "Auch ich hatte die Absicht, zivile Kleidung anzulegen. Du weißt, daß Daniel Jackson mich gebeten hat, dafür zu sorgen, daß du in seiner Abwesenheit genügend Zerstreuung findest."

Jack wollte Teal'c erklären, daß er sehr wohl alleine fähig war, sich "Zerstreuung" und Ablenkung zu verschaffen, doch als er Teal'cs bestimmten Gesichtsausdruck und seine gespannte Haltung betrachtete, klappte er den Mund wieder zu. Es hatte keinen Zweck, sich wehren zu wollen, wenn Teal'c einmal einen Entschluß gefaßt hatte, denn der Jaffa würde nicht davon abweichen. Er kannte Teal'c; wenn er sich nun aus der Affäre ziehen wollte, brachte der Hüne es fertig und trug ihn geknebelt und gefesselt in das nächste Multiplex-Kino, damit er dort, Daniels Wunsch entsprechend "Zerstreuung" fand.

"Na gut," gab er nach. "Geh'n wir uns umziehen."

Teal'c nickte und deutete in Richtung der Umkleiden. "Gehen wir."

Jack rutschte unruhig auf dem weichen Kinosessel herum und rollte mit den Augen. Das war es also, was Teal'c unter "Zerstreuung" verstand. Monsterfilme im Doppelpack. Und dann auch noch zweimal "Godzilla". Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und stellte fest, daß der Film wohl gleich zuende sein mußte.

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und beschloß, daß Daniel dafür büßen würde. Gezwungen zu sein, Godzilla anzusehen, war ja schon schlimm genug, aber gleich zweimal diesen unerträglichen Krampf, das grenzte an Körperverletzung. Er grinste, als er sich ausmalte, wie er Daniel erklärte, warum sein Bett nun frisch bezogen war. Er würde Daniel anbieten, ihn nach hause zu fahren, und ihm im Auto alles erzählen. Es würde ihm nicht leicht fallen, aber er würde keine auch noch so kleine Einzelheit auslassen. Und empfänglich, wie Daniel für so was war, würde es ihn ziemlich frustrieren, daß die Fahrt zu seinem Apartment fast eine Stunde dauerte, wenn man zu den Hauptverkehrszeiten fuhr oder sich strikt an die Verkehrsregeln hielt.

Jack wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Leinwand zu und stellte mit Erleichterung fest, daß der Film zuende war und schon die Abspann-Musik lief. Er runzelte die Stirn und überlegte, woher im das Thema bekannt vorkam. Als Teal'c sich erhob, beschloß er, am kommenden Tag Cassie zu bitten, das für ihn im Internet herauszufinden.

Er erhob sich und folgte Teal'c aus dem Kinosaal.

"O'Neill," begann Teal'c mit einem fast grüblerischen Gesichtsausdruck. "Ich habe bemerkt, daß mein Vorhaben, dafür zu sorgen, daß du Zerstreuung findest, nicht erfolgreich war."

"Nein, nein," wehrte Jack ab. "Ich äh..."

Teal'c sah ihn durchdringend und mit erhobener Augenbraue an.

"Na gut, äh, vielleicht liegt es daran, daß du und ich einfach unterschiedliche Vorstellungen von Unterhaltung haben?"

Teal'c sah ihn weiter an, als erwarte er eine weitere Erklärung. Jack erwiderte seinen fragenden Blick und überlegte, wie er Teal'c schonend beibringen konnte, daß er diese Art von Filmen einfach nicht mochte - ohne ihn zu verletzten.

"Aber das Popcorn war wirklich ausgezeichnet, Teal'c," meinte er schließlich.

**Samstag, der dreizehnte Tag Daniels Abwesenheit**

Entspannt schlenderte Jack zwischen den Menschenmengen durch das Einkaufszentrum. Er sah die Paare, mit und ohne Kinder, und dachte an Daniel, der am folgenden Tag von seinem Trip zu dem riesigen Abenteuerspielplatz für Historiker und Archäologen mit dem klingenden Namen PX-Irgendwas zurückkehren würde. Sie beide würden wohl niemals Hand in Hand durch die Passage oder das Stadtzentrum laufen können. Und außer einer von beiden war so schwer verletzt, daß der andere ihn stützen mußte, würde man sie auch nie engumschlungen in der Öffentlichkeit sehen.

Sie waren ein paar Mal gemeinsam im Einkaufszentrum gewesen. Einmal hatte auf dem weitläufigen Parkplatz um das riesige Gebäude ein Wohltätigkeitsbasar stattgefunden. Es waren so viele Leute unterwegs gewesen, daß er seine Hand auf Daniels Rücken gelegt hatte, um ihn sanft durch die Massen zu schieben. An den Stellen, an denen weniger Menschen unterwegs gewesen waren, waren sie so nah nebeneinander gelaufen, ins Gespräch vertieft, daß sich ständig ihre Oberarme, Ellbogen und Handkanten berührt hatten.

Das war der Preis, den sie zahlen mußten, dachte Jack ohne Wehmut. Sie konnten Dinge sehen, von denen die Menschen, die um ihn herumliefen nur träumen konnten oder die sie nur in albernen Fantasy- und Science-Fiction-Filmen und Serien á la "Wormhole Extreme" sahen.

Plötzlich summte etwas in seiner Jackentasche. Jack runzelte die Stirn und schob beide Hände in die Taschen seiner Lederjacke. Mit der rechten Hand fand er seinen Schlüsselbund und eine Dose Pfefferminzpastillen, die ihm Daniel mit einem Grinsen zugesteckt hatte.

"Du kennst doch die Werbung, Jack?" Hatte er gefragt und ihm einen unschuldigen Augenaufschlag geschenkt. Jack hatte sie nicht gekannt und Daniel hatte ihm ein Pfefferminz in den Mund gesteckt und ihn dann geküßt. Danach hatte sich Jack erinnert.

Das Mobiltelefon summte weiter und Jack fand es schließlich in der linken Tasche. Erleichtert stellte er fest, daß es sich wohl nicht um einen Notfall in der Basis handelte, sondern um einen Privatanschluß, von dem aus er angerufen wurde.

"Hallo?"

"Hallo Onkel Jack," meldete sich Cassie. "Ich hab rausgefunden, was du wissen wolltest. Das kostet dich aber was."

Jack grinste. Cassie war fast siebzehn und Mädchen in diesem Alter brauchten ständig etwas anderes. "Und das wäre?"

"Leihst du mir für das nächste Wochenende dein Auto?"

Jack schluckte. "Wofür brauchst du meinen Wagen und warum fragst du nicht deine Mutter?"

"Ich möchte mit meinen Freundinnen zu einem Popkonzert, und Mom meinte, sie wäre ja nicht verrückt."

"Willst du damit sagen, ich wäre verrückt?"

"Das würde ich nie wagen, Onkel Jack."

Jack schwieg einen Moment.

"Also, kriege ich den Wagen?"

Jack knurrte etwas unverständliches, dann meinte er: "Und jetzt laß hören, was du rausgefunden hast."

Er mußte verrückt sein, dachte Jack als er den Hummer in eine freie Parklücke in der Innenstadt lenkte. Er lieh der minderjährigen außerirdischen Adoptivtocher von Doc Napoleon seinen Wagen, damit sie mit drei Freundinnen zu einem Popkonzert fahren konnte. Kopfschüttelnd stieg er aus und schloß den Wagen ab, um zu Fuß in die Fußgängerzone zu gehen.

"Guten Tag," sprach er sofort einen Verkäufer in dem Laden an, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, selbst nachzusehen. Das hatte er zwei, drei Mal versucht, dann aber immer aufgegeben, weil er einfach das System, mittels dessen die Platten und CDs angeblich sortiert waren, nicht verstanden und einfach nicht das gefunden hatte, was er suchte.

"Haben sie eine CD mit den besten Songs von Led Zeppelin?"

Der Junge, der zu den besten Zeiten von Led Zeppelin noch nicht einmal geboren war, sah ihn fragend an. "Können sie das buchstabieren? Dann sehe ich im Computer nach."

Jack ließ sich seine Ungeduld nicht anmerken und tat, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Ein paar Minuten später verließ er mit einer Doppel-CD den Plattenladen. Kritisch musterte er das Cover und beschloß, beim Probehören etwas sinnvolles zu tun. Wie beispielsweise die Garage umzuräumen und bei der Gelegenheit mal richtig auszumisten. Schließlich mußte er doch irgendwie den letzten Nachmittag ohne Daniel irgendwie rumbringen. Wenn Daniel erst mal wieder da war, hatte er dafür keine Zeit mehr, ahnte Jack. Vierzehn Tage ohne Daniel waren eine lange Zeit. Lächelnd stieg er in seinen Wagen und fuhr los.

Ende

Fortsetzung folgt in "Kaschmir Teil 2 - Daniels Rückkehr"


End file.
